


Up in the Air

by Jamie2413



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan has anxiety, i hope you're into that, maybe tw for self-harm but it's not serious, mentions of seungkwan and wonwoo, pure fluff, this is literally just 11k of self-indulgent fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie2413/pseuds/Jamie2413
Summary: Chan has never been on a plane before, and he's terrified; Soonyoung just wants to help and maybe hold Chan's hand.Based on this post: http://imaginehoshi.tumblr.com/post/178926818567/1010-pm-it-is-your-first-time-in-a-airplane-and





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic instead of just little drabbles so I hope someone enjoys it! It was written as a present for my friend Elysse to repay her for always writing my stupid fic ideas; I wanted to return the favor for once. She liked it, so I thought I would post it here as well since there aren't many soonchan fics (or at least...I've already read like all of them lol). Anyway, enjoy~

** Hour Zero **

Chan steps over the threshold between the jetway and the airplane and tries not to look through the tiny gap at the ground below. He was already terrified of flying, did he really need to make the anxiety worse by thinking about how high up he was? He clutches the strap of his backpack with one hand, pushes his glasses farther up on his nose, and checks his seat number on his phone for the sixth time since he got to the airport. 32K, back window seat, the same as the last five times he checked.

 

He tries to calm his breathing as he waddles his way to the back of the plane and looks for his row. He finds it, still empty, and he slides over to the window seat before putting his backpack under the seat in front. He texts his mom to tell her he made it on the plane safely, and she reassures him, once again, that everything will be okay. He sends her a final message and then puts his phone into airplane mode. He opens the shade on his window and tries to focus on his breathing and the workers piling luggage into the plane at the adjacent gate.

 

Chan finds himself staring at nothing after a bit and looks around the interior of the plane. Someone has taken the aisle seat in his row but the middle seat remains empty. Chan straightens up to see the last few passengers shoving luggage into the few free spaces in the overhead bins, and he gives silent thanks that he’ll have some extra space on the long flight. He decides music might help calm him down more, so he gets out his phone again and starts fumbling through his bag for his headphones.

 

The loud thumping down the aisle of the plane goes unnoticed by Chan until a very out-of-breath boy appears next to the row of seats. His blonde hair is mussed up, and Chan suspects he probably ran through the terminal to make the flight. Despite how he seems to be struggling for breath, he’s wearing a charming smile that reaches his eyes as he addresses the person in the aisle seat.

 

“Sorry, but I think that’s my seat right there,” he says and points to the empty middle seat. The girl in the aisle seat politely stands to let the boy sit down. Rather, Chan thinks, she lets him flop down. The boy attends to unceremoniously shoving his bag and jacket under the front seat while Chan takes back the silent thanks he gave earlier regarding the empty seat. He goes back to looking out the window, mildly annoyed about his empty seat being filled and his plan to listen to music forgotten.

 

The flight attendant soon comes over the speaker to go through safety procedures, but Chan doesn’t hear any of it as the plane backs away from the terminal and starts to taxi to the runway. All he can hear is the blood rushing through his ears as he shakes his leg restlessly. He stares straight through the flight attendant in the aisle who’s demonstrating how to put on a life jacket, and he starts digging his fingernails into the back of his opposite hand, trying to focus on something other than thoughts of the plane taking off and immediately crashing back to earth.

 

Despite his brain checking out, something clicks inside and he vaguely feels the boy next to him looking in his direction. He steals a glance from his periphery and finds the boy looking at the red marks Chan is making with his fingernails, a concerned look replacing the beaming smile he had a few minutes ago. Chan freezes when he realizes how he must look and hides both his hands underneath his thighs, which are still jiggling up and down from nerves. He looks pointedly at his lap and hopes the boy next to him doesn’t think anything of Chan’s actions. That would apparently be too much to ask for today, though.

 

“Are you okay?” the boy says simply, his voice lowered so only Chan could hear. He leans forward to catch Chan’s eyes from where they’re glued to the floor.

 

Chan looks up to meet the boy’s gaze and tries to swallow as much panic as he can. He smiles back at the boy, something he prays looks convincing but he’s pretty sure is just a grimace.

 

“I’m fine,” he says simply. Without thinking, he takes his hands back out from beneath his legs and tenses his hands in fists.

 

The boy says nothing but Chan can tell out of the corner of his eye that’s he’s not convinced. He sits back in his seat, and Chan lets out a small sigh of relief – as much as possible with the state he’s in. The plane has arrived at the runway and the captain announces they’re number five for takeoff. _You can do this Chan. It’s going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen. Planes fly hundreds and thousands of times every day and nothing happens. Just breathe._

“You know, my little sister used to be terrified of flying too,” the boy says next to him using the same calm voice he had before. Chan doesn’t respond, but he can feel the boy leaning into his space as he talks. “When she was really young she used to cry the whole time until she fell asleep. Then when she got older she started doing the same thing with her fingernails. It’s bad for you, you know?”

 

At this, Chan finally feels a prick of annoyance and looks at the boy, squinting.

 

“I’m not a little kid you know. I said I was fine,” he says, hoping the irritation behind his words will shut the stranger up. He had enough to worry about right now without trying to carry on a conversation or defend himself from some stranger. Much to his chagrin, the stranger only smiles and holds his gaze.

 

“I know you’re not a little kid. Obviously.” He sits back in his seat but doesn’t stop looking at Chan. Chan finds it difficult to hold his gaze, but he tries to be intimidating with the hopes the boy will look away and leave him alone. The boy obviously can’t take a hint. “I was just going to say that when my sister used to do that I let her hold my instead, so she couldn’t hurt herself.”

 

Chan softens a little at the thought. After all, the boy _was_ only trying to be nice. It’s not his fault Chan is deathly terrified and ready to lash out at anything right now. Before he can say anything, something seems to click in the other boy’s head and his smile falters slightly.

 

“Wait, I’m not saying you have to hold my hand though. I mean, that would probably be weird, huh? I just mean like, you can hold something else. Like…your phone. Or…yeah. Nevermind, I’m just gonna…sit here,” he finishes unceremoniously and looks away. Chan laughs softly at his embarrassment.

 

“No, it’s fine. I get what you meant, don’t worry,” Chan says and smiles when the boy looks back up. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem too bothered and returns Chan’s smile. Chan thinks this boy’s smile must be a hundred times brighter and at least ten times more genuine than his own. He thinks back to when the boy was grinning while getting on the plane earlier and thinks maybe this boy is just happy all the time. He doesn’t know why, but it’s kind of a nice thought.

 

Suddenly, there’s a ding in the cabin, and the plane starts rumbling down the runway. His nice thought quickly vanishes and he sits back in his seat, eyes squinting shut. He’s trying to steady his breathing and count to distract himself, but it’s difficult when every bump along the runway feels like it could mean death. He doesn’t mean to, but he digs his fingernails into his hands once again. He tries to focus on the pain in his hand instead of his panicked thoughts. They’ve only been speeding down the runway for a few seconds, but to Chan it feels like it’s already been an eternity when the plane starts lifting off the ground. He refuses to open his eyes as the plane still tilts upwards, and he only digs his nails into his skin harder.

 

Again, Chan doesn’t notice his neighbor’s concerned staring or when the boy shifts to lean close to Chan’s ear.

 

“Hey,” the boy starts. Chan jumps slightly at the boy’s close proximity. “Hey, I know you said you’re okay but…” he pauses. “You’re like, really pale so I just…and your hands….” Chan can’t think clearly enough to respond at this point, and he thinks if he tried to open his mouth he would only start crying, which he is definitely _not_ going to do.

 

A soft hand folds around his own, still balled in his lap. A tiny alarm goes off in Chan’s brain at the contact, but there are so many alarm bells going off, it just blends into one giant siren. The other boy’s hand closes around Chan’s left, currently digging into his right. He gently tugs at Chan’s hand and pulls it away from the other, leaving deep, angry red marks behind. Chan lets the stranger move his left hand away, leading it to the armrest between them. The boy sets Chan’s palm against the leather and rests his own hand on top. Chan’s hand itches to go back to digging at his skin, but he stills under the boy’s touch.

 

The plane has leveled out, and there’s no more rumbling and constant bumping. Chan’s heaving breaths slow and he tells himself that _see, there was nothing to worry about_ until he can finally open his eyes again. He glances down at the hand still stinging with pain in his lap, red with crescent marks. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the shock of blonde hair from the boy next to him, leaning down again so he can get a good look at Chan’s face.

 

Chan meets the other’s concerned brown eyes and finally remembers the placement of his other hand. He looks down at the boy’s hand on top of his and the alarm in his head starts to go off again. _Shit._ He opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything the other boy pulls his own hand back as if he’s touched a burning stovetop. His eyes widen in panic.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you or anything, I know you said you were fine and it’s weird of me but you just seemed really in pain and I was afraid you were gonna hurt yourself so I just – I’m sorry.” He trips over his own words as Chan stares before interrupting.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. It’s…don’t worry about it. You were just trying to help.” The boy looks back up, and Chan offers him a smile. He returns it almost immediately, beaming once more.

 

“Okay good, cause I thought you were gonna draw blood, and I have NO idea how to deal with that, I mean I don’t even have bandages or anything you know?” He keeps going on about medical supplies as Chan stares at him. He’s so animated, Chan wonders how he’s going to fare on a seven-hour flight to London. Chan imagines him running up and down the aisles during hour four just to burn off some energy. Even when the boy isn’t smiling, he looks content, and something about it calms Chan down along with the boy’s chattering.

 

The boy finally pauses and his eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, I’m such an asshole, I never even introduced myself, and I’ve already held your hand.” Chan chuckles and feels the tips of his ears burn softly. “I’m Soonyoung. I’d shake your hand, but we basically did that already so….”

 

Chan laughs again. “I’m Chan. Sorry for being…like that. I haven’t ever flown before, and I’m really scared.”

 

Soonyoung’s mouth hangs open. “You’ve never flown before?” Chan shakes his head. “And your first flight is a seven-hour flight across the damn ocean to London?” Chan nods. “That’s hardcore.”

 

Chan scoffs at the assertion that his panic attack earlier could be seen as anything but pathetic. “Right,” he says sarcastically.

 

Soonyoung bumps Chan’s shoulder with his own. “No, I’m serious! That’s crazy, I wouldn’t have been able to do that on my first time flying. I only went like a couple hours to Disney World on my first flight, and there wasn’t even an ocean under us or anything!”

 

Chan searches Soonyoung’s face for some kind of teasing or humor, but he only finds serious dark brown eyes. He looks away in favor of staring out the window instead. By this time, they’re over open water, and the sunlight glints over the waves as far as he can see when the view isn’t interrupted by clouds. It’s a little terrifying, but the setting sunset of pinks and oranges makes it mostly beautiful.

 

“It’s cool, right?” Soonyoung says from close to Chan’s ear. Chan starts to turn before realizing how close Soonyoung is to his face. Chan gets a peek at how long Soonyoung’s eyelashes are before turning back to the window in a mild panic.

 

“Yeah, it’s like…huge,” Chan says. He silently kicks himself for sounding so ineloquent. Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“So, you must be going somewhere pretty important to be going overseas on your very first flight,” Soonyoung says, matter-of-factly. He sits back in his seat, and Chan finds it safe to turn back around, hoping there’s no blush on his cheeks.

 

“Well, it’s not too important. It’s just a trip for school.”

 

“Oh, cool! What are you doing there?” Soonyoung rests the side of his head against the seat in front of him and pulls one of his legs up into the seat to get a better look at Chan.

 

“I’m just going for a week. I’m a dance major, so it’s a study abroad trip where we get to take dance classes at some of the famous studios there.”

 

“Well, I’m not sure if that sounds like it’ll be worth the overseas flight buuuuut…” Soonyoung trails off with a cheeky smile. Chan rolls his eyes, but he returns the smile all the same.

 

“Okay, well then what’s the super special reason you’re flying to London then?” Chan asks and leans his head against the window.

 

“It’s nothing special. Actually, I’m just flying through London. I’m going to Paris to visit my friend for a bit. He’s an aspiring author, so he moved there for inspiration to write his second book.”

 

“Nothing special, huh? I’ll be sure to let your friend know how highly you think of him.”

 

“Wh—you know what I mean!” Soonyoung laughs. “How would you tell him that anyway? Are you gonna follow me to Paris? I mean that _is_ a whole extra flight you have to sit through.”

 

Chan opts to ignore Soonyoung’s jab. “I’ll send a carrier pigeon. It can follow you ‘til you get there. You’re loud, so I think it would be able to locate you pretty easily.” He steals a side glance at Soonyoung and laughs at the other’s fake pout. Soonyoung slumps back in his seat and folds his arms.

 

“You and Wonwoo would get along; you’re sassy like him,” he says.

 

Chan hums in agreement even though he doesn’t know Wonwoo, and he looks back out the window at the waves far below.

 

** Hour One **

Chan has just started listening to a new album he downloaded in the airport when Soonyoung starts rummaging in his bag for something. It’s not like Chan is _trying_ to snoop, but his choices for visual entertainment are the pitch black of the night that’s fallen outside or the boy next to him. Chan thinks it’s an easy choice to make.

 

After a bit of digging and rearranging, Soonyoung finally excavates a Nintendo Switch from his backpack.

 

Chan is only a little jealous; he spent all his savings to come on this study abroad trip, and there was no way he could afford a Switch after that. He hopes Christmas will be kind to him this year. Chan peeks at the console’s screen out of the corner of his eye and continues listening to his music. At least he has something to watch now.

 

He leans back in his seat and prepares himself to watch Soonyoung play some mindless racing or fighting game. He’s only a little surprised when the title screen of the game comes up and it reads _Animal Crossing_ instead. Chan pauses his music out of curiosity, but he keeps his headphones in to appear busy.

 

Chan watches silently as Soonyoung loads up his game and moves his character around the small, neat village he has built. Soonyoung’s character stops to speak to each villager – cute little animals like a blue reindeer and pink wolf. Chan inexplicably feels giggles bubbling up in his chest as Soonyoung neatly rearranges flowers in a pattern in front of his character’s house.

 

Chan steals a glance at Soonyoung as he organizes the garden. His brows are knitted together and his lips are parted in concentration; he mouths numbers to himself as he counts out the pattern. From the pout on his lips, Chan would think Soonyoung was upset about something if not for the game in front of him. He looks so serious, it makes Chan smile.

 

Chan looks back at the game and watches Soonyoung’s character collect seashells and fruits. He’s kind of forgotten that he’s meant to be discreetly watching, and he leans forward on his elbows to get a better look at the screen.

 

“If you want to play, you can just ask,” Soonyoung says without looking up from the screen, making Chan jump.

 

“Oh, I…I was just watching,” Chan stutters out, embarrassed about getting caught.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I said something.”

 

Chan doesn’t respond and just keeps watching as Soonyoung places white pansies in a line next to pink roses. He looks back to Soonyoung and again at the screen, considering whether or not he should say something else. He doesn’t want to seem like an annoying kid, and after what happened earlier, the last thing Chan wants to do was seem more childish. Soonyoung doesn’t really seem to mind the audience, though.

 

“I’ve never had this game before, so I wouldn’t really know how to play anyway,” Chan says without looking away from the screen.

 

Soonyoung glances over at Chan and smiles at his response. “Oh, that doesn’t matter. You can’t lose at Animal Crossing.”

 

“I used to watch my older cousin play it, but she never let me play. She didn’t want me to ruin all her flowers by running through them.”

 

Soonyoung laughs outright before he hums in agreement. “Ah, well that’s okay. You can just plant trees instead of flowers then, hm?”

 

Soonyoung holds the console out to Chan. Chan looks up at him with confusion, but he’s only met with Soonyoung’s soft smile. Soonyoung always seems to have that soft smile on his face. _It’s endearing_ , Chan thinks for the second time during the trip. _What are you doing, Chan? Focus._

 

“Huh? No, I can’t play; I’ll mess up your town,” Chan says. He pushes the console back into Soonyoung’s hands. “You were working really hard on your garden and I have…a penchant for floral disaster.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t laugh this time, but he looks up and smiles at Chan.

 

Chan looks back to the game sheepishly. He’s thinking too much about Soonyoung’s smile. It’s odd, there’s something so genuine about it that Chan can’t help but feel his heart stutter. He kind of wishes Soonyoung would get upset about something so Chan could get a reprieve from the curve of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes.

 

“If you want to play, I can teach you how to fish and catch bugs. Then you can’t mess anything up, really,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan snaps out of his preoccupation with Soonyoung’s smile. Before he can respond, Soonyoung’s character is on the river bank, and Soonyoung is giving a detailed explanation of how to catch goldfish, or something.

 

“Here, you try,” Soonyoung says and passes Chan the console. _Okay, this can’t be too hard. You got this, Chan._ He positions Soonyoung’s character along the riverbank and finds a target. He presses the button to cast his line and waits for the fish to swim toward his lure. The fish grabs the line and the console vibrates once, twice, three times. Chan presses the button to reel in the line. He’s too early. The fish’s shadow disappears back into the river.

 

Chan can feel Soonyoung stifling a laugh beside him, and he wordlessly hands the console back over to the blonde boy.

 

“It’s okay, it just takes practice,” Soonyoung says, and gives Chan’s knee a pat out of pity. Chan groans and watches as Soonyoung catches a black bass before returning to his unfinished garden. Soonyoung waters his flowers, and Chan goes back to listening to his music, this time leaning closer to the middle seat to keep watching Soonyoung work.

 

** Hour Two **

Soonyoung stores his Switch in his backpack as the flight attendants start bringing around dinner. Chan thinks Soonyoung looks positively ecstatic about the food, which is funny considering how bad Chan expected the food to be. Soonyoung must notice Chan’s judgmental look because he stops bouncing in his seat.

 

“What? I’m hungry, okay? Don’t judge me,” he says.

 

Chan holds his hands up in mock innocence and shakes his head. The stewardess brings over small dishes of chicken and rice with even smaller sides of things like crackers and chocolate pudding. It doesn’t look _awful,_ but Chan is less than excited.

 

Chan is still taking in the food and deciding what to eat first while Soonyoung has already finished eating all of his crackers. Chan is kind of in awe at how Soonyoung is inhaling the food. The way he’s stuffing the chicken and rice in his mouth make his cheeks round out like a chipmunk or a hamster, and Chan laughs to himself at the thought. Thankfully, Soonyoung is too busy to notice Chan’s staring.

 

Chan sets to eating his own food, though he still feels a sort of ambient nervousness in his stomach at being up in the air. He tries to at least finish the chicken and rice because he knows he’ll be hungry later, but looking at the pudding is making him nauseous. He taps Soonyoung’s tray table to get his attention.

 

“Hey, do you want these?” Chan holds up the crackers and pudding.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes flick from the crackers to the pudding to Chan. He looks as if Chan has just offered him a winning lottery ticket instead of four ounces of artificially-flavored pudding.

 

“You don’t want them?” he asks.

 

“I wouldn’t offer them to you if I did,” Chan says, and holds them out toward Soonyoung.

 

“Oh my god, you’re the best.” Soonyoung eats Chan’s crackers just as quickly as his ate his own and then rips open the pudding. Chan shakes his head, but he’s glad _someone_ is enjoying the food. Chan starts stacking up his trash, collecting Soonyoung’s as well while the other boy is finishing the pudding. Soonyoung gingerly sets the last empty cup on top of the pile and sits back.

 

“Wait, fuck, I forgot to say thank you,” Soonyoung says.

 

“You said I’m the best. Isn’t that kind of the same thing?”

 

Soonyoung purses his lips in thought. “Mmm, maybe, but thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Chan says.

 

Soonyoung hands the passing stewardess the pair’s trash and sits back. Chan notices Soonyoung has some of the chocolate pudding on his cheek. He thinks about letting it go and waiting until Soonyoung notices it for himself, but then again it _is_ chocolate, and it might stain something.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung?”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“You have uh,” Chan points at his own cheek and motions at Soonyoung’s cheek. “On your—“

 

“Oh, shit.” Chan thinks any normal person would just use their shirt sleeve or hand to wipe their face. Soonyoung opts to stick his tongue out as far as possible and wiggle it around, trying to lick off the chocolate.

 

Chan stifles the laugh that bubbles up in his chest and silently watches Soonyoung struggle for a bit. Chan’s fully aware that Soonyoung is only making a fool of himself, but all he can think is _cute._

 

Soonyoung finally gets the pudding off his face, and Chan lets out the laugh he’d been holding. Soonyoung seems confused and keeps asking “what” but Chan can’t stop giggling long enough to answer him. Eventually Soonyoung gives up and just laughs with him, shaking his head.

 

** Hour Three **

After dinner, the cabin’s lights go out as passengers try to get some sleep. Chan goes back to listening to his music, but he discreetly keeps an eye on Soonyoung. He’s just interested in the boy. _Nothing serious,_ he tells himself. Soonyoung is funny, and watching him is something to do. That’s all.

 

Soonyoung has finished playing Animal Crossing for the day, and apparently decides to follow Chan’s suit and listen to music as well. Chan finds himself slightly excited to see what music Soonyoung listens to. Maybe it’s something about how his dance life and music goes hand-in-hand, but he always thinks people’s music tastes are very interesting.

 

Chan shifts in his seat to put his back against the window, legs pulled up in the seat, and feet facing Soonyoung. He rests his head against the seat and looks at the screen of Soonyoung’s phone. He doesn’t really have to strain to see when the screen is as bright as the sun compared to the darkness of the plane.

 

Soonyoung clicks the playlists button and scrolls…and scrolls…and scrolls. By this point, Chan is in awe. _How many playlists does he_ have _?_

Soonyoung taps one. Chan squints at the brightly lit screen. The playlist title is…just various nature emojis. _What does that even mean?_ Chan has so many questions.

 

Soonyoung shuffles the playlist, locks his phone, and starts looking around the plane while listening to his music. It doesn’t take long for Chan to catch his eye, and Soonyoung can tell he’s been staring for a bit. He raises his eyebrow as a way to ask Chan what’s up and takes an earbud out as Chan leans in.

 

“Why do you have like a thousand playlists?” Chan asks over the din of the plane.

 

Soonyoung doesn’t seem bothered by the sudden question. “Ah, I really like making them is all. I make them for my friends all the time. I make them for anything really.”

 

“You made _all_ of those?”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve been compiling them for a really long time.”

 

“So, you just keep every single one you make?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t listen to all of them anymore, but I like keeping them to remember stuff from the past. Like, here—” Soonyoung unlocks his phone and leans toward Chan, tilting the blinding screen toward him. He scrolls through until he finds a playlist titled “High Rice.”

 

Chan raises his eyebrows and tilts his head in question.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. “It’s not what it sounds like, okay? I made this one for my friend Seungkwan when I graduated from college. It’s songs we used to sing together at karaoke. He graduated two years after me, so I wanted him to have something to listen to when he missed me.”

 

“Oh. That’s sweet,” Chan says. He swipes his finger across the screen to skim through the songs. “That’s a lot of Shinee and Wonder Girls.”

 

Soonyoung laughs, and the light of the phone glints off his bunched cheeks. “Maybe we like the classics, alright?”

 

He scrolls through the playlists again and picks one titled with sun emojis. “This one is for when I’m happy, or for when I’m sad but want to be happy.”

 

“Doesn’t everyone want to be happy when they’re sad?” Chan asks.

 

“I don’t think so,” Soonyoung says as he scrolls through the songs. “Sometimes when you’re sad you just listen to sad music, right? You want to stay sad and just wade through the sadness. But then sometimes you want to climb out of it.” He gestures to the playlist again.

 

Chan supposes Soonyoung is right. Chan only has two playlists and they’re both for his dancing purposes – one for stretching and one for whatever performance he’s practicing for at the moment. Now he feels like maybe he’s been missing out on something fun.

 

“How come you like making playlists so much?” Chan asks.

 

Soonyoung thinks for a minute. He scrunches up his face as if the question is very important; Chan finds it endearing. “Well, I like making the ones for my friends because it makes them happy,” he pauses. “At least I hope it does,” he says sheepishly. “The ones for me…I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. I guess it’s sort of a compilation of memories that I associate with all the songs. Plus, I think I have a knack for making them.”

 

Chan watches as Soonyoung absentmindedly scrolls through the list again.

 

“I’ve never made a playlist that wasn’t for dance practice,” Chan says.

 

Soonyoung looks up from his phone. “You should try it; it can be really fun!”

 

“I don’t think I would be very good at it,” Chan says, but he unlocks his phone anyway.

 

“Just pick a feeling or a person and then add all the songs that remind you of that thing. You can sort through them afterwards, but just go with your gut at first. Don’t think about it too hard!”

 

“Alright,” Chan says and starts to add a new playlist. “What should I make one about though?”

 

Soonyoung hums in thought for a moment, then gasps. “You should make one about yourself! Like about your personality. That’s a pretty easy one; you can just pick songs that are important to you.”

 

Chan nods. That seems simple enough. He starts scrolling through his songs, hunting for his favorites. He adds his current favorite song, the song from his first dance recital, the song he used to listen to before every competition.

 

Soonyoung leans over to watch Chan scroll until his fluffed-up hair is slightly blocking Chan’s view of the screen. Chan tries not to be embarrassed of the music in his library and intently focuses on the screen instead of on Soonyoung’s breath softly tickling his hand.

 

“Can I listen to it when you’re done?” Soonyoung asks. He looks up at Chan through his eyelashes.

 

Their faces are lit by the phone screen and Chan likes the way it makes Soonyoung’s face glow. He briefly thinks he would say yes to anything Soonyoung asked as long as he asked him while looking like that.

 

“Uh, I guess so. If you want,” Chan says sheepishly. Soonyoung smiles and looks back to the screen. Chan is thankful his music taste is under scrutiny again as opposed to his face.

 

He continues adding songs until he’s satisfied, and he titles the playlist “Dino” before finalizing it. Soonyoung points at the title and pouts with an unasked question.

 

“It’s my stage name,” Chan says.

 

“You have a STAGE name?” Soonyoung says, much too loud for the quiet, dark plane. Chan jumps and shushes him.

 

“Yes, thank you, now the whole plane thinks I’m a stripper or something.” Chan huffs and pushes his glasses up his nose.

 

Soonyoung giggles. “Sorry, sorry,” he clears his throat and tries again in a whisper. “You have a _stage name_?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just for fun mostly. I use it at competitions and stuff. It’s Dino as in a dinosaur.”

 

“Why a dinosaur?”

 

“Listen, we picked stage names at age 11, and I had a special interest in stegosauruses, okay?”

 

Soonyoung laughs, a little too loud again, but Chan likes hearing him laugh too much to care. “That’s so adorable.”

 

Chan tries not to think about Soonyoung indirectly calling him adorable. “Anyways, here, I’m done with it.”

 

Soonyoung looks absolutely giddy when he takes the phone from Chan’s hands and puts in an earbud. He holds the other out to Chan expectantly.

 

“But I know all the songs I picked already,” Chan says. In the darkness, Chan thinks he can see Soonyoung roll his eyes.

 

“I know, silly, but this way you can tell me about the songs if you want,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan takes the earbud and leans closer to Soonyoung so as not to pull the cord taut. Soonyoung makes sure Chan is settled in before he presses play.

 

The first song is the song Chan performed for his high school senior recital. As seniors, students got to pick their own music instead of performing a teacher selection. Chan even choreographed most of it himself. He closes his eyes and tries to recall the movements. Some of it wasn’t the best work, in hindsight, but he thinks a lot of it still holds up.

 

He pretends he’s on stage again in front of the rest of the arts department, focusing on his footwork while making everything appear effortless. The lights pounded down white hot while he floated across the stage to the graceful melody.

 

Chan mimics the hand and arm movements as well as he can in the cramped seat. To his surprise, he remembers most of the routine though it’s been three years. When the routine is over and the song is wrapping up, Chan opens his eyes to find Soonyoung staring at him intently. Chan kind of forgot he was here; he was so wrapped up in the memory.

 

Chan blinks and can feel heat spread up his neck to his ears and his cheeks. Soonyoung isn’t saying anything, and Chan can’t decide if he wishes he would or he wishes he wouldn’t. He pauses the music before the next song can start.

 

“It’s, um,” Chan stutters out, “it was my senior recital for school.”

 

Soonyoung doesn’t smile, which scares Chan a bit. He probably thinks Chan is a loser. _Great._

 

“That’s amazing,” Soonyoung breathes out, barely loud enough for Chan to hear.

 

_Oh._ Chan barks out a short laugh. “What do you mean? I didn’t even do anything; it was just—” Chan repeats his small movements from before, and Soonyoung watches just as keenly. “I wasn’t actually dancing,” Chan says shyly.

 

“I can tell you’re good, though,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan eyes him carefully in the darkness. “Not to sound rude, but how would you know that just from me moving my arms a bit? I mean anyone could do that, really.”

  
  
“It’s not the movements,” Soonyoung says. “It’s your face. I can tell; you were there just now, performing it.”

 

Chan doesn’t quite get it, and Soonyoung can tell.

 

“Anyone can dance,” Soonyoung continues. “A lot of people can even dance well.” He leans into Chan as if he’s telling him a great life secret. “Not everyone can be a performer, though. I can tell you’re a performer.”

 

Chan doesn’t know what to say to that. “Thanks?”

 

He doesn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but no one has really said anything like that to him before. With his coach, it’s all about his precision and technique. With his mom, it’s all about his hard work and dedication. This compliment is new.

 

Soonyoung isn’t fazed by Chan’s inflection. “You’re welcome,” he says, and shoots Chan a smile. He settles back in and grabs Chan’s phone, unpausing the music.

 

Chan’s skin is still flushed and his heart is beating a little too fast, but Soonyoung’s compliment must have given him a rush of confidence.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will you make a playlist for me too?”

 

Soonyoung’s grinning ear-to-ear when he says yes.

 

** Hour Four **

Chan knows that he needs to try to get at least a little bit of sleep in order to make it through the day tomorrow. The jetlag is going to be killer, and he can’t afford to take a nap after he gets to London. Despite this, he doesn’t feel tired at all.

 

Soonyoung must be able to read his mind. He pauses the music. “We should probably try to sleep soon,” he whispers so as not wake anyone nearby, barely heard over the plane’s engine.

 

“Yeah, you should sleep, Soon,” Chan says. He opens his mouth in a mock grin and awaits Soonyoung’s reaction of disgust at the pun.

 

“Oh my god, I cannot believe you,” Soonyoung says, and Chan giggles. “Twenty-three years of life and I’ve never heard THAT one before.” His voice is laced with sarcasm.

 

Chan tries to quiet his giggles. “Sorry, I had to.”

 

“Seriously, you need to sleep if you have class and stuff after you get to London. I mean, I can just turn into a growth on Wonwoo’s pull-out couch for the next week, but you have adult things to do.”

 

Chan sighs. He knows Soonyoung is right. “I know, I’m just not tired at all. Plus, it’s freezing in here.”

 

Soonyoung makes a _tch_ sound with his mouth. “Rule number one of flying, you always dress in layers.”

 

“Mm, thank you for your wisdom. Do you think with that much knowledge they’ll let you fly the plane?”

 

Soonyoung scoffs and leans down to rummage through his belongings. “Here—” He holds his jacket out to Chan. Chan considers refusing it, but he knows Soonyoung will insist. Even though he’s only known Soonyoung for four hours, Chan knows the other boy is too nice for his own good.

 

“Thanks.” He takes the jacket and drapes it across his chest. He pulls his legs up into the seat and covers them too, for good measure.

 

Soonyoung nods. In the soft ambient light of the plane, Chan can make out Soonyoung’s eyes squinting into a smile that doesn’t quite reach the rest of his face.

 

“Okay, now we have to take care of part two of your problem,” Soonyoung says.

 

“What’s that again?”

 

“The sleepy part.”

  
  
“Ah. Yeah.”

 

Soonyoung unlocks his phone and starts searching through his playlists. He settles on one and puts it on shuffle.

 

The sound of acoustic guitar comes through Chan’s earbud, and Chan looks at Soonyoung skeptically.

 

“You really think just listening to soft music is going to make me tired?”

 

“Well, not when you have that attitude.”

 

Chan sighs. Maybe Soonyoung is right. He takes off his glasses and settles back in his seat.

 

“Just close your eyes and focus on the music,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan does as he’s told and tries to focus on the guitar strums and the piano melody playing over the top. It’s nice, but even after a few minutes Chan doesn’t feel much more tired than he was before. He opens his eyes to tell Soonyoung that this isn’t working. For a second he thinks Soonyoung is still awake too, looking at him, but he can’t make out his face in the darkness with his slightly blurred vision.

 

“This isn’t going to work,” Chan says. Soonyoung is quiet for a moment, and Chan thinks maybe he really is asleep until Soonyoung moves to sit more upright in his seat.

 

“Try to think of happy memories, and just relax,” Soonyoung says. He pats his shoulder and motions for Chan to rest his head on it.

 

Chan turns slightly pink at the thought and is thankful it’s too dark for Soonyoung to see it. Chan shakes his head and leans back against his own headrest, trying to get back into the music. He hears Soonyoung mutter something next to him and feels a hand dragging his head down toward Soonyoung’s shoulder.

 

He opens his eyes and frees himself from Soonyoung’s grasp to give him a glare, but there’s no malice behind it. Soonyoung just stares back, and Chan can almost hear him saying _sleep_ in a motherly tone. He huffs internally and settles his temple onto Soonyoung’s shoulder before he can rethink the action.

 

He goes back to following the piano melody and readjusts Soonyoung’s jacket in his lap. He has a passing thought about how the other plane passengers would probably mistake them as a couple in this position. He tries not to think about it for too long and instead moves to happier memories like Soonyoung suggested.

 

He’s replaying his first dance competition in his head. He only came in third that day, but he was so excited to perform, and the audience clapping for him made him happier than he had been in a long time. He’s picturing his 13-year-old self fluidly going through the dance routine, when he feels Soonyoung slowly shift to settle his head against the side of Chan’s own.

 

Soonyoung’s hair tickles Chan’s face, but Chan doesn’t open his eyes. He pretends not to notice how his heart speeds up, and he puts extra effort into recreating the memory in his head. He finishes the routine and pictures the crowd clapping for him, his mom holding up a little sign for him, his coach smiling with pride. It isn’t long until the warm memory and soft melodies carry him to sleep.

 

** Hour Five **

Chan wakes up an hour later with the distinct impression that one is not meant to sleep on a plane. He’s moved in his sleep; his forehead is pressed against the window, and he’s kicked Soonyoung’s jacket into the floor. His earbud has long since fallen out, and there’s a heavy weight digging into his side as Chan tries to locate his glasses with bleary eyes. He pulls them out of the seat pocket and puts them on, blinking against the soft light of the cabin.

 

Soonyoung is snuggled into Chan’s side, his head falling off Chan’s shoulder and his hands balled into fists pressing against Chan’s ribs. His feet are curled up into his own seat and Chan has no idea how he managed this position or how he looks so small. He’s breathing softly, and his lips are parted against the sleeve of Chan’s sweater. He doesn’t stir despite Chan’s slight movements to observe him.

 

Chan thinks he might freeze up at the situation if he weren’t so groggy and still half-asleep. Instead, he’s just thankful for Soonyoung’s warmth against the chill in the cabin.

 

Chan notices how light it is, then, and looks out the window. The sun hasn’t risen yet, but the clouds are turning a hazy lavender that signifies the day isn’t far off. It’s a beautiful color, and Chan lays his head back against the window to watch the lavender change to pink and orange.

 

Soonyoung stirs shortly after, moving his head onto the edge of his own seat, and Chan is only a little thankful just because his arm had fallen asleep. Soonyoung snuggles farther into himself and seems like he’s going to continue sleeping, but Chan feels a bit lonely watching the beautiful sunrise by himself. He only feels a small pang of guilt when he pokes Soonyoung’s cheek. Once. Then twice.

 

Soonyoung blinks his eyes open and squints, looking for the source of the annoyance. His eyebrows are furrowed and he would look angry if not for the way his cheek squishes against the seatback and his lips pout like a child. Chan tries not to laugh at the sight.

 

“Hey, good morning there, sunshine,” Chan whispers in a mock sing-song voice. The pet name seems to do nothing to soften Soonyoung’s annoyance. He groans and his eyes finally focus on Chan’s face. Chan finally lets out a small giggle at how cute he looks.

 

“I’m sorry to wake you, I just thought you might like to see outside,” Chan says. He looks back out the window where the colors mix along the horizon. He feels Soonyoung shift next to him, resting his head back on Chan’s arm. It’s quiet for a while, and Chan thinks Soonyoung has ignored him in favor of drifting back to sleep until he hears a soft voice.

 

“It’s really beautiful,” Soonyoung says. His voice is raspy from sleep and muffled by Chan’s sweater, but Chan hears it all the same. Chan looks over at Soonyoung who is staring out the window. Soonyoung’s eyes hold their sparkle despite the sleep still muddling them, and his face is lit with the pinkish tint of the sky.

 

Chan murmurs in agreement and lets his head fall against the window again, his eyes drooping closed.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Soonyoung repeats. Chan cracks an eye open and turns to get another glimpse at Soonyoung’s face – the one that’s been shining brighter than the sun outside since he stepped onto the plane.

 

To Chan’s surprise, Soonyoung seems to have already forgotten the sunrise outside; instead of looking out the window, he meets Chan’s gaze. He holds it for a moment before snuggling into Chan’s shoulder once more, eyes drifting closed and his breathing evening out.

 

** Hour Six **

Chan starts to panic when he checks the monitor and sees there’s only an hour left in the flight. Logically, he should be less panicked. The flight is almost over, right? And yet he can only think of the plane hovering over the runway with a slightly wrong degree, crashing a wing into the ground before the whole plane goes up in flames— _stop oh my god just relax Chan._ He sinks back into his seat and starts fumbling with his hands. It’s nothing like the divots he left with his fingernails earlier, but he can’t stop fiddling, and Soonyoung notices.

 

Soonyoung looks from Chan’s hands up to his face. “Everything okay?”

 

Chan freezes and lowers his hands into his lap. “Yeah. I’m good,” he says and adds a not-quite-convincing smile for good measure. Soonyoung doesn’t seem completely convinced, but he lets it go. Chan opts for bouncing his leg up and down instead of fidgeting with his hands until he can feel Soonyoung’s gaze on him again.

 

“Really, I’m fine,” Chan answers Soonyoung’s unspoken question.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. “You sure you don’t have to go to the bathroom or something? I don’t mind getting up, really.” He gives Chan a genuine smile, and Chan knows of course he wouldn’t mind getting up for Chan. Chan kind of feels like Soonyoung wouldn’t mind doing anything for Chan, but he tries to brush the thought away before it can take root.

 

“Uhhh…yeah actually, do you mind?” Chan doesn’t have to go to the bathroom, despite the fact he hasn’t gone the entire flight, but he doesn’t think he can hold himself together in front of Soonyoung much longer, especially when the other is already throwing him concerned glances.

 

“Of course, I don’t. I just said that I don’t, silly,” Soonyoung says and rolls his eyes in jest. He unbuckles his seatbelt and starts to get up, and the girl in the aisle seat follows suit. Chan slides past the two seats and comes face-to-face with Soonyoung in the aisle. There’s nothing special about the interaction, but Chan’s mind is already wired from anxiety, and the close proximity to Soonyoung’s …chest, face, whatever, is a lot to think about. Chan spins on his heel and rushes to the bathroom before Soonyoung can see any of the blush rising in his cheeks.

 

Chan shuts the bathroom door and leans against the small sink.

 

_Can you PLEASE_ _chill out? He’s going to think you’re insane._

_What does it matter? It’s not like you’re ever going to see him again. It’s not like he likes you. You’re just reading too far into things._

_Okay, but…what if the plane crashes and this is the last memory anyone has of you and it’s of you acting stupid and embarrassing and anxious._

_If the plane crashes won’t everyone else be dead, so they wouldn’t be able to remember that stuff anyway? OKAY, you have to stop with the plane crashing thing like SERIOUSLY, Chan. If you’re going to worry about something, the LEAST you can do is make it about the cute boy._

_Oh, so we agree that he’s cute now?_

Chan wants to bash his head into the sink to stop his thoughts. Instead, he opts for closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down, head in his hands. He can’t stop thinking, and despite his anxiety about the plane, his thoughts keep circling back to Soonyoung. Maybe he should just ask for his phone number. The worst Soonyoung can do is say no or think that he’s weird. Chan never has to see him again, so what does it matter?

 

Chan wants to believe it wouldn’t matter, but he imagines Soonyoung laughing his face at the request, and he knows he won’t be able to risk that. He doesn’t even know if Soonyoung is gay. What if he’s homophobic or something and gets angry? Chan can feel a panic attack coming on just like when the plane took off hours ago, and he starts to panic more at his inability to stop it.

 

He’s counting to 1, 2, 3, 4, breathing in, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and breathing out, when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Just a sec—“ he starts, before the door opens. _Shit, did I forget to lock it?_

Chan looks up and meets Soonyoung’s round face, peeking into the bathroom. Chan breathes a small sigh of relief that it’s not a random stranger. Then his mind registers that, yes, it’s not a stranger, it’s _Soonyoung_ , and his heart resumes its steady pounding in his chest.

 

“Hey, Chan,” Soonyoung starts. “Are you okay?” Chan feels like Soonyoung has asked this question a hundred times in the past six hours. “You’ve just been in here a long time…we’re going to land soon, so I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong.”

 

“I’m fine, Soonyoung. Please just close the door.”

 

Soonyoung blinks, but he gives a nod. Chan closes his eyes and puts his head back into his hands. He starts counting and breathing again as he hears the door slide closed and click shut again. Only…after it clicks there’s another click, as if the door’s being locked. _Wait._

Chan opens his eyes and sees Soonyoung’s sneakers pointing toward him. He sighs and leans back against the wall.

 

“When I said, ‘close the door,’ I meant for you to close it while you were still outside,” Chan deadpans.

 

Soonyoung smiles in response. “Well, you didn’t specify, did you? How should I know?”

 

Chan doesn’t know how to respond, so he looks away. The warning labels on the wall are suddenly very interesting.

 

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asks. He crouches in front of Chan. Chan is acutely aware of how small this bathroom is. Soonyoung has difficulty even squatting down, and Chan is _not_ thinking about the position Soonyoung is in. He’s really not. Chan looks at the ceiling, wondering what he did to deserve this horrible situation.

 

Soonyoung sighs at Chan’s lack of response. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, I guess, but you were gone a while, and I started getting worried. You didn’t look so good before you got out of your seat.”

 

“Wow, thank you for the compliment,” Chan says and finally looks down to meet Soonyoung’s gaze.

 

Soonyoung laughs, and his eyes scrunch up like crescent moons. Chan absentmindedly thinks that this cramped airplane bathroom has arguably the worst lighting in the world, but Soonyoung is still sparkling when he smiles.

 

“You know what I mean,” Soonyoung says as his laugh dies down. Chan can’t bring himself to look at the way his eyes sparkle anymore; he looks at the floor instead. “Are you afraid of the plane landing?”

 

Chan hesitates. He doesn’t want to look weak, but he guesses it’s silly to worry about that when Soonyoung already saw him have a panic attack during take-off. He nods slowly without looking up from the floor.

 

Soonyoung hums. He pokes Chan’s knee. When Chan doesn’t look up, he pokes it again. And again. Chan wants to crack a smile but his face doesn’t seem to be cooperating.

 

Soonyoung shuffles closer to Chan ( _Was he not close enough before?)_ , and sets his chin on top of Chan’s knee. Chan, startled, finally looks up at Soonyoung and tries not to suck in a breath. Thankfully, Soonyoung doesn’t seem to notice Chan’s panic or the red dusting the tips of his ears. Maybe he does and just isn’t mentioning it for Chan’s sake. Either way, Chan wants to disappear.

 

“I know you’re worried, but I promise there’s nothing to worry about,” Soonyoung says. “I mean, there are lots of things to worry about, but I’ll take care of you. I can at least promise that.”

 

Chan looks at Soonyoung steadily, still trying to will his heart to not leap out of his chest. “I just don’t want you to think…I don’t know. I feel like a crazy person. I know it’s a stupid thing to worry about, but I can’t stop.” He leans his head back against the wall and shuts his eyes. He’s not going to cry right now. He’s not.

 

“It’s not stupid, Chan. I told you, even my little sister is scared of flying; lots of people are. It’s okay to be anxious about it,” Soonyoung says. “And I’m not thinking anything bad about you. I already told you, I’m just worried, but I don’t mind trying to help you feel better. After all,” he smiles and pokes Chan’s knee again. “What else am I supposed to do while I’m stuck on this plane? Watch season two of The Office for the sixth time?”

 

Soonyoung earns a small laugh from Chan. He turns his head to rest his cheek on Chan’s knee. “I mean, watching Jim’s love confession to Pam is great and all, but I _have_ seen it five times, so, you know…” Soonyoung says, in a voice Chan can barely hear.

 

It’s quiet for a minute until a ding sounds throughout the cabin as pilot announces the plane will be landing soon, and everyone needs to be seated. Soonyoung sits back on his haunches to look squarely at Chan.

 

“You _could_ stay in here, but I feel like landing might not be as fun without a real seat and a seatbelt,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan scoffs. “Maybe you just don’t know how to have fun,” he says with a smile. Soonyoung seems satisfied that Chan is, at the least, not cowering in the bathroom alone and taking shaking shaky breaths anymore. He stands and holds a hand out to Chan to help him up. He unlocks the door, and the pair start to walk into the aisle.

 

“Wait—“ Chan starts. Soonyoung turns around with an eyebrow quirked. “We just came back from the bathroom. At the same time. Together. After being gone for like 20 minutes.”

 

Soonyoung stares blankly for a moment and then barks out a laugh. He turns and starts walking back down the aisle, shaking his head and giggling to himself. Chan can only follow, his face completely red.

 

** Hour Seven **

Chan drums his fingers on his leg, which continues its ceaseless bouncing. He’s still nervous, but at least he’s not trying to draw blood on his hands. He tries to enjoy the scenery outside as the plane descends from the clouds. He’s pretty proud of himself, actually. He thinks he’s doing well until the plane jolts more than normal.

 

He looks back into the cabin and tries to conceal his concern. No one else has reacted to the movement, but Chan still feels his pulse rising as the worst-case scenarios start coming back into his mind. He pulls in shaky breaths and closes his eyes.

 

He feels Soonyoung’s familiar hand on top of his, and he thinks about how he was too preoccupied during take-off to be embarrassed about the touch. He almost wishes that were the case now. How can his face still be heating up when he’s so worried about everything else?

 

Soonyoung slips his fingers under Chan’s palm and gives it a light squeeze. “I’m here. Don’t worry.” He threads their fingers together, and Chan tries very hard to keep breathing. He’s sure his face must be as red as when they left the bathroom earlier, and his hands are so sweaty. This is mortifying, by all accounts, but when he gets the courage to look at Soonyoung, the other looks completely unbothered. He gives Chan a soft smile and squeezes his hand again.

 

Chan nods and lays his head back against the seat. He closes his eyes and waits for the plane to land.

 

As the wheels touch down, everything jostles back and forth. It’s scarier than Chan anticipated. He squeezes Soonyoung’s hand, much harsher than the reassuring touches the other gave before. As soon as the jostling starts, it’s over, and the plane is safely taxing to the gate.

 

Chan breathes out a sigh of relief and opens his eyes. He looks at Soonyoung and smiles weakly. Soonyoung returns it with one of his bright smiles, his eyes squinting with happiness.

 

“You did it!” Soonyoung raises their clasped hands and waves them around wildly to emphasize his point. “You did it! You did it! Easy peasy.”

 

Chan giggles far more than the situation warrants. He’s giddy about having survived his first flight, and maybe he’s too excited to be holding Soonyoung’s hand. He can chalk it up to the first part though, and he keeps laughing. It’s contagious, and Soonyoung keeps giggling too. His smile is so bright, Chan can’t help the warmth he feels in his heart at the sight of it.

 

As their giggles die down, Soonyoung finally lowers their hands back into Chan’s lap and releases Chan from his grasp. Chan tries his best to keep smiling though his gaze lingers on Soonyoung’s retreating hand.

 

Soonyoung pulls his backpack out from under the seat and pulls out his phone to tell Wonwoo about his arrival in London. It’s then that he notices what time it is.

 

“Shit,” Soonyoung mutters under his breath.

 

“What’s wrong?” Chan asks as he starts to gather his own belongings.

 

“My flight to Paris is supposed to take off in like…20 minutes. I don’t even know how far away the gate is. I guess I’ll have to run just like I did to get on this flight too.” Soonyoung shrugs. “Shit happens, you know?”

  
  
Chan hums in agreement, though he gives the other a look of pity. If he’s being honest, it’s only now that he’s really realizing he’s not going to see Soonyoung again after this. Sure, he thought about it in the bathroom earlier, but there was a lot going on in his head at the time. His reasoning for saying nothing still stands though – he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of this boy. He’s going to keep his mouth shut, no matter how cute he thinks Soonyoung is. And nice. And funny.

 

“Soonyoung, before we go, I just wanted to say something,” Chan says tentatively.

 

Soonyoung stops rummaging in his bag to give Chan his full attention. “Of course, what’s that?”

 

Chan looks down at his hands and rubs his fingers over his knuckles, fine now despite the red divots he left in them during take-off. When he speaks, Chan’s voice is low so only Soonyoung can hear, and the other boy leans in to listen. “I just wanted to say thank you…for taking care of me today. You don’t even know me, so I don’t really know why you helped me…but I appreciate it.” Chan looks back up to see Soonyoung smiling that soft smile of his again.

 

“I already told you, I don’t mind, Chan. It was nothing.” Soonyoung reaches over and squeezes Chan’s knee. “Plus, you’re the one who was brave enough to fly in the first place. I didn’t really do that much. Don’t worry about it.” He gives Chan’s knee a final pat and finishes shoving various things into his backpack.

 

The plane pulls into the gate, and Soonyoung prepares himself to try to get out of the plane as fast as possible. He’s tapping his foot, and Chan thinks if there was a little more space in the aisle, the stewardesses could set up a running block for Soonyoung to start from.

 

“Hey, Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung tears his eyes away from the front of the plane to look at Chan again. “Mm?”

 

“I hope you make your next flight,” Chan says with a little laugh. Soonyoung laughs too, though he still seems on edge. “Thanks for making this flight not suck.”

 

That makes Soonyoung break into a more genuine smile. “Anytime,” he says.

 

The seatbelt sign goes off with a ding, and Soonyoung tries his best to push his way down the aisle with his oversized backpack, giving passengers rushed apologies. Chan watches him until he gets to the front of the plane and disappears around the corner.

 

Chan breathes out a sigh and tries to relax. He texts his mom to tell her that he’s arrived in London, and he starts to think about what he should do for the day before his school obligations start tomorrow. He watches the airport workers unload the luggage underneath the plane, and he hopes if Soonyoung has a suitcase that it makes it onto his next flight.

 

The plane is almost empty now, and Chan wiggles his backpack free from under the seat. He pulls it over his shoulder and looks down to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything. There was something shoved under the seat behind his backpack, and his eyes widen when he realizes what it is – Soonyoung’s jacket. _Shit._

 

He considers his options. He should just take it to airport security, probably. Or he could try to give it back now. He doesn’t have anywhere else to be, and he’s a trained dancer; he can run pretty fast. Before he decides against it, he jumps up, jacket in hand, and pushes past the last few people in front of him before running off the plane.

 

He sprints up the jetway and into the terminal before stopping to find the nearest board listing the departing flights. His eyes scan the board for Paris – it’s in the same terminal. Maybe the universe is on Chan’s side today. Chan notes the gate number and takes off running again.

 

Gate 36, 38, 40, 42. Chan can see a small crowd of people around gate 44 and hopes Soonyoung is among them, still outside the plane. He skids to a stop in front of the gate and searches through the crowd until he spots a shock of blonde hair.

 

Soonyoung stands, catching his breath from running the same path Chan just did. He doesn’t notice Chan approach. Chan sucks in a breath and walks over to Soonyoung, crowding his space until he looks up.

 

“You forgot something,” Chan says, and holds up the jacket.

 

Soonyoung has his lips parted in shock and looks from Chan to the jacket and back again. He barks out a laugh. “Wh—did you run all the way here? Oh my god, Chan. It’s just a jacket, really it would have been fine! You could have kept it for all I care.”

 

“Well, I brought it back, so I guess you just have to deal.”

 

Soonyoung doubles over laughing; it’s high-pitched and genuine, and it makes Chan’s heart fizzle. Chan feels a little breathless, and he’s not sure it’s from the running he just did. Suddenly, Soonyoung’s face drops, and his eyes go wide. Without saying anything, he starts frantically digging through his bag.

 

Chan stops laughing too. “What? What’s wrong?” He mirrors Soonyoung’s look of concern.

 

“I forgot something else,” Soonyoung says and looks up from his bag.

 

“What is it? I can run back and see if they’ll let me look for it. I’m a really fast runner, I can—”

 

“I forgot to get your phone number,” Soonyoung says.

 

Chan thinks the blood must have rushed to his head from all the running. “What?”

 

“Your phone number. I forgot to ask for it.” Soonyoung breaks into the same splitting grin he was wearing a few seconds ago, but this time there’s a pink blush blooming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

 

“I—I mean…Okay,” Chan manages to stutter. Soonyoung hands him his phone, and Chan types in his number, his fingers fumbling over the screen. He passes the phone back, and his hands are shaking. He can vaguely hear the announcement of a final boarding call for Paris behind him. Soonyoung glances at the jetway entrance, and shoves his phone back into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder.

 

“Thanks,” Soonyoung says. Chan might be imagining it, but he thinks Soonyoung looks shy. “I have to go, but I almost forgot—one more thing.”

 

Chan doesn’t think he can say anything right now without giggling like a little kid, so instead he just looks at Soonyoung expectantly.

 

Soonyoung looks at Chan with warmth in his eyes and a question that he’s not asking on his lips. He leans closer to Chan, and before Chan can register what’s happening, Soonyoung’s lips are brushing his cheek. Chan’s breath hitche, and he thinks his heart might jump out of his chest.

 

Soonyoung leans back and lingers a few inches from Chan’s face to look from his lips to his eyes. He smiles, and it’s soft, so soft. Chan thinks it’s like his favorite blanket at home. It’s comforting and warm even if Chan feels a little suffocated by it at the moment.

 

As quickly as Soonyoung leaned in, he leaves Chan’s space and starts running toward the jetway. Chan is frozen in place; he wants to stutter out something, anything, but his brain is not cooperating. He turns to the gate and to Soonyoung’s retreating form.

 

“Wait!” Chan yells. Soonyoung turns back to him as he hands the employee his ticket. Chan raises his arm, still holding Soonyoung’s jacket. “You forgot this!”

 

Chan can’t hear Soonyoung’s giggle, but he can see it bloom on his face.

 

Soonyoung cups both hands around his mouth. “Keep it!” He gives one last, brilliant smile before turning around and heading into the jetway.

 

Chan can’t help but smile back as Soonyoung disappears around the corner to Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of this is loosely based on a flight I took to London from Texas, so I know it might be a little wonky...just don't think about it too hard lol, I tried.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it <3


End file.
